The Swiftster
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: The story of a young girl, who is to be the hero of a generation.


The Swiftster

It all started with a loud bang and young girl of about ten years getting hit by an electric surge. The little girl did not know that as she awoke she would have the power to travel at amazing speeds and run so fast that she could travel through walls, but that didn't matter now. Now she was taking a chemistry test. The young girl now a teenager, sat biting her pencil and racing through her thoughts to find the right answer.

The teacher not wanting to be there either sat in his chair watching the clock and snarling. His dark black facial hair made him look like a bad guy in an old western and, to Tiffany Katsop, he really was. She pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her deep blue eyes and scribbled down a random answer and got up from her seat. She had to leave now, she just had this feeling that something was wrong. Her body was perfect for a runner and, since that is all she did in her spare time, it only made sense.

She walked over to the desk of her teacher, Mr. Achun, and swiftly placed the test where he could see it. He glared at her and then to the door and she knew at once it meant she was free. Before he knew it she was gone and he went back to staring at the clock.

This was Tiffany's last class of the day so she decided to pack up her things and go for a run. As she put her books slowly into her bright pink backpack her mind went back to that night seven years ago.

She was sitting on her couch back in her hometown of Stoney Puck, and eating a fresh slice of cherry pie that her mother had made, and then she saw it. A lightning storm unlike any other and it attracted her to the window like a magnet to a fridge. Her blue eyes lite up as the lightning storm grew closer and her father pulled her quickly from the window.

"Go in the Cellar Tiff! It's not safe here!" As he said this he ran to the window and closed the curtains.

Tiffany ran as fast as she could to the cellar but it wasn't fast enough the storm had gotten to the house. It shook the foundations and everything began to fall. She tried to take cover but her eyes were drawn to her father. He had been hit by a large moose head he had mounted on the wall and it had struck him in the head. He began to bleed and bleed as his eyes shut and he stopped breathing.

Young Tiffany's eyes filled with tears as the house was still shaking, and her mother ran to shield her. The storm was starting to pass over the house but as it did the wires began to move outwards from their sockets and the house began to fil with a surge of electricty. Her mother hugged her tight and before she knew it she was awake in a car twenty miles from her home, and both her parents were dead. A neighbor had called after the storm seemed to attack the home, but after all this years Tiffany knew it wasn't a storm.

She grew up being raised by her grandfather and he was the one who taught her the truth of what she was and what had happened. She listened to all of his stories but the one that made the most sense to her was the story of the alien race called the Shorta and their power to harness electricty and use it for a weapon. They had planned to use it as a method to enchance their men, but none had lived. Her grandfather went on to say that legend says only one person would ever make it through their storms, and it would make them the fastest man on their planet. It is said war ravaged it so they took to the stars to try and find a suitable warrior to make their Lightning King, and all they came to was destroyed.

Tiffany believed it was them seven years ago, and she had become a Lightning Queen, she was given her power for a reason. She found out she had this power the night of the storm. In the car trip to her grandfathers she fell out and was falling for what seemed like forever and as quick as she fell she was back in the car. She had ran along side it and jumped back in, in a matter of seconds.

She at that moment knew she would have to use her powers for good, and decided to become a hero. In her years of training, she joined a few teen groups but they always were made fun of, so she decided to branch out and be alone. It was what she did best saving people alone. She also had been keeping tabs on Lightning storms in the sky and on land and it seemd every year one house was destroyed but each was done with more force until last year. The house was taken away. No damage had been done, but it was taken clean off the ground and teleported away. She knew it had to mean something, so she went to other heroes and, as a teen hero, she was swiftly ignored. Her young tight blue and red costume was scoffed at.

It was a W shaped mask of all blue with little Tornadoes on the ends along with a belly shirt with the same symbol on it. She wanted lightning but it seemed to have been taken. Then her short shorts and running shoes made her outfit come together. She was merely laughed at, but today she was going to find out that she was right and that something big was coming.


End file.
